Ahsoka's Decision
by Write-First Questions-Later
Summary: After Ahsoka is diagnosed with a deadly illness with no found cure, she leaves the battlefield and the order to spend her life before she dies. Anakin is heartbroken, the clones are scarred for life and everyone that finds out is deeply depressed... But it's everything that Ahsoka does that shocks them all the most...
1. Chapter 1

She's been acting funny all day. Coughing, sneezing, headaches, stomachaches, vomiting... She's burning up. "I think Ahsoka might be sick..."

* * *

It was the middle of a duel with her master. Ahsoka had been fine all week, very energetic, and happy... Just as Anakin slammed his lightsaber against hers, she pulled back and started coughing... Coughing for a long time. "Ahsoka, you alright?" Anakin said. She nodded and rubbed her sore throat. "Just a little cough." She lied. Ahsoka's throat was on fire. She picked up her water bottle off the floor and took a long drink, thinking that might help.

Just then, she started sweating. Like it was hotter than it should be in the room. And without warning, she broke into a sneezing fit. "Ahsoka... Ahsoka, your clearly not OK." Anakin said. "Master, your being over protective again..." She said. "Yeah... Holy Force, Ahsoka, your burning up." He put his hand to her forehead and she groaned. "I'm fine, Master. Its hot in here anyway..." Just then, everything started spinning. Ahsoka sat down and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache crawl into her skull. "Headache?" He smirked.

"I- It's nothing, Master... I'm fine." She stood up and then he could hear her stomach growl. Ahsoka held her breath and grabbed her stomach, letting out a breath... "That's it. I'm taking you to the medbay." He said. She groaned. "I told you, I'm fine!" She shouted angrily... But then, even her mind was made up as she felt something crawl up her throat... She stopped in her tracks and grabbed her stomach. "Snips, you've got a stomachache and a headache. Admit it... Snips..." He saw her face expression change as it went a pale orange and it looked like she was holding her breath or she swallowed her tongue...

Her head fell forward once before her whole back gave and she crumpled over and threw up right there... All over Anakin's boots too. "Ah, come on! That's gross!" He jumped back and she looked up, vomit falling down her lips. And it almost came up again. Ahsoka's hand flung over her mouth as she ran from the training room and to the nearest refresher. Anakin looked down at his feet... Covered in chewed up government rations and something else he couldn't identify... Just then, he heard someone laugh. Anakin looked up at Captain Rex.

"You- You feeling alright, General?" He said. Anakin flung his hand as vomit fell from it. "I'm fine. It's Ahsoka who threw up... Ugh, that's just disgusting..." He kicked his foot and walked off to find Ahsoka... "Who's gonna clean this mess up?" He swore and notified a cleaning droid... "Yeah, Commander Tano just threw up in the training arena..."

Anakin found Ahsoka behind the refresher door, vomiting into a toilet. "Ahsoka!" He knocked. Long silence before Anakin finally mustered up the courage and opened the door. He saw Ahsoka at the sink, cupping her hands under the faucet and rinsing the taste out of her mouth. She spit it into the sink and wiped her lips, grabbing the towel on the side and wiping her face off.

"OK... OK, so maybe I'm running a fever... And maybe I'm coughing and sneezing... And maybe I threw up... But that doesn't mean I'm sick!" She snapped. Anakin groaned and rubbed his temples. "Ahsoka, come on." He grabbed her wrist. "Ow, ow, ow! What are you trying to pull?" She ripped her wrist away. He groaned. "I'm taking you to Kix. He'll tell if your sick or not." They walked out into the halls. "I'm not sick." Ahsoka said as they walked up to the medbay. "Oh no, not at all." He said with sarcasm. "Something wrong, General? Commander... Are you feeling OK? You look awful." Kix said, looking at Ahsoka. She rubbed her forehead. "Thanks, Kix..." She sighed. "Listen, grumpy here keeps saying she isn't sick... Can you be the judge of this?" He asked. "Course, sir. Sit down, Commander." He said, patting the bed.

"I'm not sick." As if on cue, she sneezed several times. "Oh no, course not." Kix joined into the sarcasm. He took her blood pressure, felt her tempurature and checked for an irregular heartbeat. And then, he found the problem... "C-Commander..." The breath got caught in his throat. "What? What is it?" She looked up. "Uh... I'm gonna need a sample of your blood." He grabbed her arm gauntlet and started undoing the straps. He pulled it off and then they all stared at her wrist... The skin on her wrist was getting to turn a dark brown. "What the-" Anakin started. "That's why..." Kix stuck a needle in her arm and extracted the blood... It was brown. She bit her lip as he put it under the microscope...

"Oh, Gods..." Ahsoka felt a sickness crawl down her spine. "What? What's wrong?" She turned around to look at him... "T-There's no easy way to say this, sir..." He started. Ahsoka then felt someone grab her hand. She looked up at Anakin. "You have Thorn Fever." Kix said. "WHAT?!" They both shouted out. Anakin's grip on Ahsoka's hand got tighter... "Th- Thorn fever... Deadly disease? The one that eats you from the inside out?" Anakin stuttered. Kix nodded. And then, Ahsoka's face went pale and her stripes were sky blue... "Oh, no." She jumped up and began to throw up in a nearby trashcan...

Anakin rubbed her back as it came out of her and then she was just coughing... "P-Please tell me there's a cure for this!" Anakin said. Kix shook his head with fear written on his face. "No cure? So she's just gonna die?" Anakin said with anger. "I'm sorry, sir! There's nothing I can do! A cure has never been found..." He said. "I want you to search everywhere! You find a way to cure this." But Ahsoka's hand grabbed Anakin's wrist. "Master..." She started. Anakin looked down at her with startled eyes. "C- Can we have a moment alone, Kix?" She asked him. The medic nodded once before leaving the room. And then, Anakin broke down crying.

"Master... Master, why are you crying?" Ahsoka asked. He shook his head. "Why, Snips? Why'd this have to happen to you?" He said, sniffling... "Master, please don't cry." She begged, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her and then she smiled. "Th- This might sound crazy, Master, but... This might be my chance. My last chance to LIVE my life! Actually live it... Before I die, there's so many things I still wanna do. And I'm gonna do them." She said. Anakin blinked away the tears. She grinned. "But I don't wanna do them alone." She grabbed his hand. He looked at her and then smiled. "I'm so happy to have a Padawan like you... But what if it gets worse?" He asked. "Well... We'll just have to go as fast as possible." She grinned. Sure, Ahsoka felt terrible. The more she moved, the more she wanted to lie down, but she wasn't gonna let this... This Disease beat her!

She'll live her life. With the last few months that she has left, she'll live her life to the end. And Anakin will be there, right beside her. Helping her as much as possible, making sure she lives her life as she's always wanted before she dies.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have heard about your... Fatal illness, Padawan Tano... We're very sorry." Master Windu apologized to her. She shook her head. "I don't want pity, Masters. But with... Respect, I am requesting to leave the order." She said. Shock rose on most of their faces. Ahsoka fought the tears. "This is my home. I know its... Its very hard to leave it behind, but there's just so much I want to do before I die, and I don't want the worry of dying on a battlefield and not being able to finish my fight... It has been an honor to serve under all of you..." She bowed her head. And then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to none other than Master Plo. "Little 'Soka... Are you sure this is what you want?" He said.

"Yes, Master." She bowed her head and then a tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it away fast but he still saw it. The Jedi Master looked back at the council. "Relieved from duty, you are, Padawan. But a Jedi, you shall always be." Master Yoda said. Ahsoka's breath go caught in her throat. She could feel something crawling up her throat... But she swallowed it down. No way was she throwing up in front of all the Jedi Council.

"We'll all miss you, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka nodded once before walking over to him and hugging him. Obi-Wan was taken back a few steps but, nonetheless, hugged her back. A feeling of pride swelled inside of him. He felt as if Anakin did something right with Ahsoka... That she was one of the perfect Jedi Padawans... No flaws.

Of course, he wished she was one of them that carried her status to Knight. But she won't make it in time before... Before she dies. Tears fell down Ahsoka's cheeks. "I love you, Master Kenobi... You've been like a father to me." She said. "And I thank you for the experience, Ahsoka... But we'll meet again. I promise you." He said. She nodded once before leaving the Council's chambers. Her tears then freely fell. Ahsoka couldn't stop them. The only thing she's known has been battle and the Temple, not to mention the Jedi Cruiser... The clones... Rex. Ahsoka's heart swelled with guilt. Before she left for good, she's saying goodbye to them.

Ahsoka got in the cockpit of her ship, glad that she was sitting down and the stress relieved off her tummy, and piloted her way towards the cruiser. She knew that Rex was there... She would say goodbye to all of them. She docked her ship and climbed out of it. And then she saw Anakin. What was he doing here?

"Ahsoka?" He asked. Ahsoka breathed in before running full speed towards him and hugging him as tight as her arms would allow. Anakin knew why she was reacting this way. Didn't question her at all... His heart snapped in two as he clutched his Padawan... "Oh, Snips. I don't wanna lose you!" He said. She shook her head. "You won't, Master... I'll never leave you," She pulled back from him and put her hand on his cheek. "I promise." He held her hand in place and rubbed his cheek against her palm.

"I know you won't, Snips... But that doesn't make it hurt any less." He said. Ahsoka bit her lip. "Master... Anakin... You know that I care for you. You can't worry about me... People die everyday." She told him. "You know that's not the same thing."

Ahsoka nodded before feeling more tears streak down her cheeks. Salty water fell from Anakin's as well as his tears fell onto her hand that lay still against his cheek. "I love you, Anakin. I always have. You've been my brother." She said. "And you've been my sister, Snips... I love you too." He hugged her again, wanting to never let go, wishing he could freeze this moment... He's always loved Ahsoka.

Just then, Anakin jumped onto the ramp of his ship. Ahsoka saw him clear his throat and then arch his back slightly... Uh oh, he was about to make an announcement. Dying or not, he still felt the need to embarrass Ahsoka... "Attention, troopers! I have an announcement to make!" Ahsoka's stripes darkened with embarrassment as she covered her face. "Master..." She whined out.

"Uh... Most of you do not know this but... The commander is being relieved of duty." Just then, she heard gasps, shocked shouts and protests saying "Don't let them take her away!" She knew where those came from. Jesse and Fives...

"But, I assure you... There is a good reason." He said. Ahsoka saw his gaze drop to his feet and the only way this was getting over with, was if she finished it. "OK, guys... I, uh... I know that- that we may never see each other again, and I know that... That I've been a reckless Commander and a... A pretty lousy Jedi. But now I know this is the one thing I'm doing right... I chose to leave." She admitted. "What?! Why?" Half the Hangar said. Ahsoka bit her lip, looked at Anakin who nodded... "I spoke with a medic earlier this week... I have less than 5 months to live." The words got caught in her throat and she started crying. All of the clones were now openly looking at her, helmets off... They hated when they saw her so weak... But her words were like a kick to the stomach. Especially for one of them... Rex couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"She's been diagnosed with Thorn Fever... A disease that feeds on internal fluid... Including blood." Anakin held the crying Ahsoka in his arms as she buried her face in his chest... "So... Why are you leaving, Commander?" One spoke up. Ahsoka looked up and wiped her eyes, choking back sobs... "Because I'd rather die with honor than not being able to finish a battle because of a disease..." She told him. They all understood. "Ahsoka... Promise to come and see me in the afterlife... I wanna know what heaven looks like." Anakin said.

Ahsoka grinned. "And when I get there... I'll look for Hardcase." She looked out to Fives and Jesse and she saw a tear fall down Fives' cheek. Jesse nodded once with respect. "And if this is the last time we see each other... I want you all to know, it has been a privilege and an honor to serve with you all. I'm proud to call you soldiers, but... I'm very proud to call you my friends." She bit her lip. All of their hearts just snapped in two. She's really not coming back?

And then, Ahsoka looked up and saw Fives and Jesse on one knee with one arm across their chest... Its a sign of respect. But also an Oath. When you do this, you make an oath to always remember this person they are kneeling before... And not too far behind, everyone else fell onto one knee, crossing their arms as well... And the last one walked up the ramp. Ahsoka came face to face with Rex as he got on one knee, arm across his chest. "Its been an honor to serve under you, sir." He said, head down... Ahsoka got down on her knees. "Rex... If I never see you again, I don't want to wonder what it feels like... Say my name. Don't call me Commander, sir, or kid. Say it, please." She begged. He looked up and smiled...

"Ahsoka." She closed her eyes, her name feeling foreign on his tongue, coming off his lips. "Th-Thank you..." And then, Ahsoka covered her mouth as she started coughing. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, Ahsoka..." She rolled her eyes. "Well, there's still so much that I wanna do, Rexster... I won't take it easy until I'm almost dead." She said and saw him look down at the word 'dead'.

"Hey..." She put two fingers under his chin to make him look up at her. "It's gonna be alright. You'll see." She was lying. Ahsoka didn't want to leave. But she doesn't wanna live on the battlefield and die there, not being able to finish a fight... It's one of her worst nightmares.

Ahsoka jumped forward slightly and wrapped her arms around Rex's neck. He wasn't even shocked. He immediately hugged her back. "I'll miss you, Rexster." She said, tears coming from her eyes again. "I'll miss you more, kiddo." He said. "Rex..." She rolled her eyes. "Ahsoka..." He mocked her. She pulled back and pushed on his shoulder in a playful manner. He nudged her back.

"Master... I will always be your Padawan. Always will be apart of you." She hugged him and he hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka... I wish there was a cure." He said. "I know you do... And there's no need to apologize. There was nothing you could have done." She told him. He looked up at Rex who breathed out after a long silence before he nodded.

"Ahsoka, let me come with you..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Snips, what's the first thing you wanna do?" Anakin said, leaning back in his pilot chair as he looked over and saw Ahsoka spinning around in a co-pilot seat like a 5 year old. "Try and get motion sickness." She said, laughing. But then she stopped and jumped up, running to the bathroom. He heard her throw up and she walked out, wiping her mouth. "Well, that crosses the first one off the list." She shrugged.

"So?" He waited. "I actually made a mental list... Number one? To go to some sort of big race like a Podrace or a Swoop race. Or the Swoopduel! Yeah, that would be fun." She grinned. "Well, I was already in a Podrace." Anakin shrugged. "Oh, I wish I could've seen it! It must've been great, feel the rush of danger and adrenaline." She said, crossing her legs and sitting on them, waiting for his response. "Actually, there wasn't really an adrenaline rush. If you get an adrenaline rush, that means that something's gone wrong. It should really be focused and fast, but no rush. Maybe fear of dying, probably." He shrugged.

"Oh... Well, why'd you do it, anyway?" She asked. He chuckled. "For one, I wanted to prove everyone wrong. A slave boy CAN race and he won! And Master Qui Gonn made a bet with Watto, my slaver, that if I won, I was his. He didn't make me a slave... Rather a Jedi." He grinned. "So what happened? What happened to This Master Qui Gonn?" She said. Anakin's never told her the story... She'll have to find out. Just before she dies. "Master Qui Gonn was killed. Killed by Darth Maul. And he was then sliced in half by Obi-Wan. He witnessed his death..." Anakin looked down.

"Oh, Master, I'm so sorry..." Ahsoka stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently to try and soothe him. He breathed in. "It's a thing of the past, Snips." He said. She continued to rub his shoulders before she brought her hands up and smoothed his hair along his scalp, twirling it on her fingers and running her fingers through it. Anakin let out a small groan. "That feels kinda nice." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, I know..." Ahsoka was deciding for or against her next move but then she figured, _"What the heck? I'm dying anyways!" _

Ahsoka ran her hands, her fingertips tickling his neck on the way down as they curled under the collar of Anakin's shirt. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to mind. She rubbed his shoulders under his shirt and felt all his muscles relax at once. "Feel better now?" She said in his ear. "I do... I really do." She saw the smile on his lips and then brought her hands lower... They touched his toned muscled chest and her fingers accidentally flexed and dug into his chest. She was worried that she hurt him, but if anything, he just seemed more happy. "Dream number two, have my Master relax... For once." Ahsoka bent down and kissed his cheek before sitting back down in her seat. Anakin looked at her funny.

"Really? That's number two on your list?" He said. "No. That was way down the list. But it could be number two. Accomplished! What's next?" She snickered. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Well... Truthfully, some of my fantasies are pretty wild... You would not approve." Ahsoka bit her lip at Anakin's smirk. "But, I know just where to start..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the village where I grew up." Ahsoka walked around and started coughing. "Don't push yourself, Snips..." He rubbed her back. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish I could remember my parents... I don't even know if they were alive when I left for the Jedi Temple..." She walked around the deserted village, looking through the banged down buildings and broken windows. After a few seconds, Ahsoka pushed open a door... There was a hole in the ceiling, light casting down in the middle of the floor into rays... "This was my home. Three years I spent in this house..." She walked around in circles, looking at everything. "Of course... The door seems smaller." She shrugged when Anakin chuckled.

And she stepped on something. Ahsoka looked down and picked it up... A golden hand mirror. "This was mine... It looks just like the last time I saw it..." She ran her fingers down the back and flipped it over onto the broken mirror's end... "Reflection's changed a bit though." Ahsoka put it down on the beat down chair and looked around... "Master, Come here." She flung her head to the back of the house. Anakin followed her back there and saw her lift up a hidden shaft in the floor. Like a cache.

She walked down the steps of it and inside. It was like storage or something. A light came on. Anakin followed her down and saw her holding a lit candle... "This was where I slept." The dusty and dirty floor had one blanket over it and one pillow close to the corner of the small cellar. There were holes in the floorboards, making it easy to look up and see the sky. "You lived like this?" He said. "It's the only way TO live for a three year old Togruta, Master..." She bit her lip and got down on her knees. Dust and dirt had built up over time and the once red blanket was now a sickly blood color with brown smudges.

Her face expression changed from hurt to befuddled. "What happened to all of them?" It used to be a village! What happened? Anakin leaned down and placed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry, Snips..." She shook her head. "I'm alright." Ahsoka stood up and wiped her knees off. "You wanna leave?" He asked. She looked up and saw the rays gradually get brighter... "Nah... Lets stay here tonight." She grinned. "You think you can handle it?" He asked. She shook her head. "I know a place." She climbed up the narrow stairs and out the front door before walking up the hills. Anakin followed behind her and when she cleared the hill, a smile played on her lips. Anakin watched his Padawan with a grin.

"What?" He then cleared the hill and gasped. "This is the place." Overlooking the whole valley! The sunset was coming soon, the sky glowing a brilliant orange and gold color. The clouds were just grazing the sky, the majestic place making it the perfect romance sight. Anakin had no idea how beautiful this place was... "Amazing, isn't it?" Ahsoka sat down on the hill, unstrapped her arm gauntlets and pulled them off, revealing the brown flesh underneath... She held her breath and rubbed them, wincing in pain. It burned actually. Anakin's heart was breaking for her...

"Don't worry Snips. I know time's on our side. Every one of your fantasies, dreams, and visions, we'll do them. Together." He said, sitting down next to her. "Really?" She asked. "Have I ever lied to you?" He asked. She almost agreed but he held up his hand. "Don't answer that."

Ahsoka chuckled and then yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka nodded before leaning against Anakin as a backboard, her back against his chest, in between his legs... Ahsoka couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. She commented. "You smell kinda nice."

Anakin blushed and wrapped an arm around her. "Sleep good, Snips." He said. "I will, Master... I will..." Her eyelids became heavy as she fell asleep.


End file.
